Orange Flames, Blue Fire
by Yuki-Onna1
Summary: Sawada Tsunahime's father, Sawada Ieyasu, was a fire manipulator. Her mother, Sawada Nana, was a dream seer. Her other father, Satan, added in his blue flames and blood to speed up Nana's pregnancy for an experiment without her consent. Now 15, Tsunahime gets the adventure of her life.
1. Prolouge

Hi. this is a rewrite of The Orange-Streaked Blue Flames Of Satan. I didn't like the old story. I was bothered by it for some reason. I couldn't find a good way to write the second chapter and I thought the first chapter was too short. So I decided to rewrite it.

I didn't expect to get that many favorites and followers. Like, did people like my story _that _much?

I'm starting to ramble. Sorry.

**kimmichelle1912: **Sorry. I still need to finish typing up the second (or third) chapter. I'm a slow typer. You get the prologue though.

**ChibiFoxAi: **Yes, there will be Blue Exorcist characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Prologue

"Look, anata. Aren't they beautiful?" Sawada Nana's eyes were brimming with tears of joy as she looked at the newly birthed twins she held in her arms.

"Yes, yes they are. Have they been given names yet?" Her husband, Sawada Ieyasu, awkwardly picked up the male one of the twins.

Nana shook her head no. "I thought that you would like to name one of them."

"Then…" He thought for a while before grinning and looking at the boy he held. "This little one shall be Giotto."

Nana chuckled. "You're naming him after your grandfather?"

"Why, yes. My grandfather was a great person. I'm sure my son will be the same!"

Nana giggled. "I'll name my baby girl Tsunahime."

"You're always one for strange names."

"I am not!"

"Oh, really? What about the time you named our cat Iemitsu?"

"I like shogun names, ok?"

"So you say." Ieyasu frowned when he thought of something. "By the way, I read about how long pregnancies usually take. How come you were two months earlier?"

Nana shifted. "I'm not sure, but I had a strange dream last night. I saw a boy with pistols shooting at something, then a girl with Satan's flames holding a sword. Next I saw the same girl with the same flames as you, and then blue flames appeared. That was when I woke up."

Giotto hummed in thought. "A girl with the same flames as me… I'm pretty sure I'm the only human with Sky flames. The only other one I know that have sky flames is Luce."

Tsunahime cried, a small sunset-orange flame flickering into existence in the middle of her forehead. The two parents gasped.

"Did you see that?" Ieyasu asked after the flame spluttered out a moment after. Nana nodded slowly, then looked at Giotto, wondering if he also has the flames his sister possessed. "Does he…"

"Also have sky flames? It seems so." Ieyasu said after a moment.

Tsunahime cried again, this time louder. Two tiny blue flames appeared on either side of her head, flickering out a second later.

"Satan's blue flames? But how?" Nana wept.

"I don't know, but we'll have to seal it away. I'll call Fujimoto." Ieyasu gave Giotto back to his mother, then went outside to call his friend.

Nana stared at her son. "Be a good brother, alright?" Giotto squealed, as if answering her.

10 minutes later, Fujimoto came and sealed Tsuna's power into Kurikara, a demon-slaying sword.

5 years later, Giotto showed signs of being able to see spirits and Tsuna started taking fighting lessons from Hibari Kyoya: tonfa user, someone who has a soft spot for cute things.

6 years later, Ieyasu and Fujimoto trained Giotto the ways of exorcism so he would be able to protect Tsuna. Tsuna befriended Gokudera Hayako: dynamite user, Yamamoto Takeshi: baseball star, and Sasagawa Ryohei: boxing captain.

8 years later, Nana died of sickness. Giotto became the smartest person in his grade. Tsuna became friends with Bovino Lambo: Grenade lover.

11 years later, Ieyasu died in a car crash and the children now lived with Fujimoto. They still attend Namimori Elementary. Giotto skipped a grade. Tsuna befriended Rokudo Mukuro: illusionist and Dokuro Chrome: trident user.

13 years later, Giotto began studying to become a doctor. Tsuna and her friends created a vigilante group call Vongola. Namimori Town was cleansed of gangs within two months.

15 years later, Giotto received a scholarship to True Cross Academy. Tsuna's friends also moved there for reasons unknown. Tsuna got a job at Takesushi.

And the adventure begins…

* * *

I feel like this is a crappy ending, but it's the best I could think of. I'm still young and inexperienced in this. Yes, I genderbended Gokudera. I rather like 8059.

Please review. Without flames, preferably.


	2. Unlocking The Power

I just changed the old chapter a bit. I don't think it's anything big, but whatever. I'm thinking of pairing Tsuna with someone. Vote in the poll if you want to help me choose.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Unlocking The Power

It wasn't Sawada Tsunahime's fault, really. The 15 year old was just trying to save the poor pigeons that were being mutilated by a gang of boys. Being the animal lover she is, she had to step in in case a pigeon is still alive somehow. Which is unlikely, seeing the damage the boys had done. Oh, well. She still has to keep Namimori Town peaceful.

She was thankful that she learned martial arts from Hibari, one of her many friends. Though it was still 4 against one, and not in her favor. She got plenty of scratches and bruises from the fight, maybe a scar here and there. Not like she wasn't used to it, being the leader of Vongola and all.

She still managed to win though, when Yamamoto and Gokudera came along and drove the boys away from the pigeons. A fluttering of wings attracted her attention and she watched as a lone survivor flew away from the dead bodies of its friends and towards the sun. So one still has the will to live, huh? She was glad her decision wasn't for nothing.

"By the way, thank you for helping me." Tsuna spoke to her companions.

"It's what friends do, right?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Jyuudaime, baseball idiot is right! You can rely on us if you need to!"

Yamamoto pouted. "That's mean. Stop calling me a baseball idiot."

"Well, you are one!"

"Aw, but I thought you liked me!"

Gokudera's blushing now. "N-no I don't! I need to leave now. Goodbye!" She dashed away, presumably heading to her apartment.

"Well, I need to go as well. See ya, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved before setting off for his home.

Tsuna sighed. Soon the new term at True Cross Academy will start, and she'll be alone without her group of friends. Plus she hasn't gotten a job yet and had stayed the night over at Hibari's place. The tonfa user wasn't happy until they fought. Then in the morning she went to the center and found the group of boys killing pigeons. She left the center and headed home.

* * *

It was around 1:00 when she came home.

"Tadaima." She called out, slipping off her shoes.

"Okaeri." Her older twin brother, Sawada Giotto, replied. It was lunchtime and they were waiting for the young girl to join them.

Fujimoto looked up as Tsuna came in. "Did you get a job?"

"Yamamoto-san offered me one." Tsuna said.

"Nee-chan, you're hurt." Giotto pointed out. Fujimoto frowned at this.

"Young lady, how many times do I have to tell you to stop fighting?"

"27 times, but who's counting?" Tsuna replied as she took a seat.

"Not to mention the number of times you stayed at that Hibari's place."

"18 times. Still, who's counting?"

"Why do you insist on fighting all the time?" Fujimoto muttered.

"Vongola is a group that keeps the peace in Namimori. You know that crime rates have dropped ever since we started."

"You will have to grow up sometime. You can't keep on staying here. "

"I know that!" Tsuna shouted. Nearby, the stove went up in flames.

"Ah! The stove exploded!" One of the church members exclaimed. "The stew…."

Fujimoto looked concerned before another one of the church members came up to him.

"There's someone here to see you."

"I see." Fujimoto got up. "Giotto, treat Tsuna's injuries, will you?"

"Sure." Giotto went to get the first-aid kit.

"Gio-nii, when are you starting high school?" Tsuna asked when her brother came back.

"Soon, Tsuna." The blond dipped the cotton swab into some alcohol and gently rubbed it onto Tsuna's knuckles.

"You'll be starting at True Cross Academy, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll be working as hard as I can so I can become a doctor. I hope your dream will come true as well."

"I've been practicing whenever I have time. I just hope it's enough."

"Tsuna! I've heard you many times and you still sound wonderful! I know you can be a singer if you put your heart into it!"

"Thanks, Gio-nii."

After Giotto finished tending to her injuries, Tsuna went to her room and got dressed in a black shirt and black pants, complete with a gray jacket. She tried to brush her hair down, but her hair kept popping back up.

"Accursed hair. Why won't you go down?" She muttered, giving up and setting down her brush.

She walked quickly towards the entrance of her home, where Fujimoto was giving a young girl a charm.

"Take this amulet," Fujimoto was saying. "It'll keep away evil spirits." He waved as the girl and her parent left.

"So do demons really exist?" Tsuna asked, coming up from behind him.

"Sure they do. In our hearts." Fujimoto replied.

"Well then, I'll be going to my job now." Tsuna said. She jogged towards the gate, only to trip when she turned her head to look at a small black speck floating towards Fujimoto. She quickly got up, dusted herself off, and left.

Fujimoto crushed the black speck as he stared at where Tsuna was last. "Tsuna…"

* * *

Tsuna rubbed her eyes. And rubbed them again. _'What are those black specks? It doesn't look like anyone else can see them…'_

"Oi, Sawada!" She turned around. It was the pigeon killers from earlier this morning.

"What do you want?" She asked warily as she eyed what appears to be horns and a tail on Renji Shiratori. _'Is that cosplay or something?'_

"We want to apologize about what happened this morning. Got a minute?" Renji asked.

"Sure… As long as it's quick."

"How much should I pay you?" He asked.

"What?"

"My parents are well known, the new term at True Cross Academy is starting soon, and I don't want any bad rumors floating around."

"So you're going to the same school as my brother and friends? That'll be bad. I don't think the school wants to do anything about people like you."

"Right, so call this hush money. You need it, right? After all, your family's so poor that they can't pay to get you to school. Take the money. Your brother studied hard to get a scholarship, right? How sad. That's like debt. Put this towards his tuit-"

Tsuna punched him hard on the cheek and sent him flying. Her eyes were bright with fury. "Don't you dare insult my brother!"

Renji spitted out some blood. "That hurt. Now I'm mad. Get her!"

One of his thugs tackled Tsuna and slammed her onto the ground. _'Dammit. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. Hibari will kill me if he finds out.'_

Renji took out a razor. "Your hair looks messy. Let me give you a haircut. Forgive me if I cut some skin off. I'm quite new at this, you see." His voice changed to be more sinister-sounding than before.

"H-hey, Renji. I think this is enough. Going any further is a crime." That boy who decided to speak up got a broken nose and lost consciousness.

Renji knelt down and pressed the razor to Tsuna's forehead. He continued. "Maybe we can see your brains too." He laughed manically. The razor cut into her forehead, blood slowly leaking from the new wound.

_'He's going to kill me!'_ Tsuna panicked.

Then up went beautiful sky-blue fire with sunset orange flames at the center.


	3. Discovering the Truth

How do you get a poll up?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Discovering the Truth

"Wah!" The boys jumped away from Tsuna, who was breathing heavily.

"Fire? I'm on fire but it doesn't burn…"

"Forget this!" One of the boys screamed. "Let's get out of here!" All except Renji and Tsuna ran away. Renji was chuckling madly.

"I was right." Renji grinned. "That blue fire's the flame of Satan!" He ignored the orange flames that were merged with the blue.

Tsuna got up slowly, after making sure the fire was completely out. She didn't know what happened, or what her opponent was talking about, but she pushed the matter to the back of her head. She slowly settled into a fighting stance; there's still Renji left, and the odds are even.

Though she didn't have to do anything as she spotted dynamite flying over her head towards the boy. He yelled in surprise as the dynamite exploded after missing him, shards of concrete stabbing him and drawing blood. Tsuna knew only one person who uses dynamite as a weapon.

She spun around, seeing the familiar face of her friend. "Gokudera-chan!"

Gokudera wasn't the only person there. The whole of Vongola, from the bored-looking Lambo to Mukuro who was casually holding the shy Chrome around her waist, were there.

"Bastard, how dare you try to harm our Sky!" Gokudera spat.

Ryohei pressed his hand to Tsuna's forehead injury. The skin under the hand began emitting a faint yellow light, and Tsuna felt warmth coming from her cut. When Ryohei removed his hand, Tsuna reached up to feel her cut. The skin was smooth, like she was never hurt in the first place.

"How..?"

"There is evil in their hearts… O lord, reward them according to their evil deeds, repay the works of their hands." A very familiar voice sounded.

"Fujimoto tou-san?" Tsuna turned her head to the source. It was indeed Fujimoto, chanting a sutra. As he finished chanting the sutra, something black erupted from Renji's mouth. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. Upon closer look, Tsuna noticed that the horns and tail were gone.

"Are you also demons?" Fujimoto asked her friends warily, as if expecting them to attack him.

Gokudera snorted. "Don't lump us in with them. We're half-demons. Our parents were friends with Tsuna-sama's parents."

"By the way." Tsuna started. "You called me your 'sky'. Why?"

"You're the one who united us and accepted us. Plus, you have your father's sky flames."

"Ah…"

"Tsuna. We need to get home. Now."

"Alright. Bye!" Tsuna waved good bye to her friends as Fujimoto dragged her away.

Tsuna stared in disbelief as Fujimoto finished explaining the details.

"I'm… the daughter of Satan?" She mumbled. Fujimoto began packing her belongings into a travel bag.

"At any rate, you need to leave the monastery." Fujimoto tossed the bag to Tsuna, who managed to catch it before it smacked into her face.

"Leave? Why?" Fujimoto ignored her and took out a key.

"This is the 'Key of Vanishment'. It can be used to hide anything in any given location." He unlocked a drawer using the key and took out a sword. "This is the Demon-Slaying Blade, also known as Kurikara. Your powers are sealed in the scabbard. If you draw it, you will return to your demon form and will be likely to never live a human life. Never draw it, but never leave it either. If you must, use the key to hide it."

He set the sword on top of the bag Tsuna held and took out a cell phone. "When you leave, use this. The only number in here's of a friend of mine. I don't think you'll be able to live as you were until today, but he'll protect you. Now go!"

"Wait!" Tsuna dropped the items. "You're telling me that demons really exist? What about Gio-nii?"

"The power of Satan rejected him; it went to you only."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to raise you as an ordinary human."

"What about my job? The moment I stopped being human or something, you send me off to who-knows-where!"

"That's not it, Tsuna! It's for your protection!"

"You just want to get rid of me!"

Fujimoto slapped her. Even though she had worse injuries, it felt like it was the most painful.

"We don't have time for this! Just do as you're told!" He snapped.

"Fine…" She mumbled and began to pick up her stuff. A painful cry caught her attention and she looked back at her foster father.

Her eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the adult hunched over in pain. "What's the matter?"

Fujimoto didn't seem to hear her. "No... To think that I could…"

"You could what?"

"Go! Just go quickly! Get away from me!" Fujimoto then slumped down, seemingly unconscious.

"Fujimoto tou-san! Are you alright?" Tsuna bent down and was met with bloodshot eyes.

"_Child…of mine. Oh, how I've waited for this!" _Fujimoto grinned, sharp fangs visible. He laughed, blue flames erupting from the ground. _"Just kiddin' ya!"_

Tsuna quickly scooted back until she felt the wall behind her.

"_Hey there, kid! Doin' good? That's right, the man himself has come all the way out here to see his cute little girl! So look happy about it!"_

"A-are you a… demon?"

"_Name's Satan. One of your fathers. You can call me 'papa' if you like!" _He laughed again. _"Now then. I would really like to stick around and savor this touching reunion, but I think this body isn't going to last too long, you know?"_ He broke off two of his fingers. Tsuna choked back a scream.

Satan let the blood drip down to the floor, which formed the shape of a door. He chanted something in a strange language and the blood began to bubble up.

"_I'm the only demon with the power to create this."_ He stated as the 'door' appeared. _"The Gehenna Gate."_

"_Let's go. Gehenna's waiting!"_ He paused as if he forgot something. He picked up Kurikara, which was lying by his feet. _"Oh, right. I have to destroy this first so you'll be released from this irritating little curse!"_

"No!" Tsuna shouted, the flames from before sprung up again.

"_It's time for you to regain your true power as a demon!" _Satan grabbed the back of her shirt and began dragging the girl to the Gate.

"I'm human!" Tsuna protested.

"_You know, I'm a perfect entity with infinite powers, yet there's something I don't have, and that's a substance in this world powerful enough to sustain me! Anything I touch in this world is doomed to destruction just like this body. It's Assiah that I want!_

He tossed Tsuna onto the Gate. _"It was boredom that made me create you, but I have realized that it was a masterpiece. You exist in Assiah, yet you have the fire of the God of Gehenna! You are exactly what I need to make Assiah mine!"_

Tsuna screamed as she was slowly dragged down into the Gate. "Somebody help me!"

Satan laughed. _"What lovely screams! Happy birthday, my daughter, and welcome to Gehenna!"_

The demon then coughed out some blood, looking surprised. _"Why you damned exorcist!" _His left hand had moved without him knowing and now held a pin still half-buried in his chest.

"Tsuna is like a daughter to me!" It was Fujimoto, not Satan, who spoke. "Give her back, or else!"

"_Suicide?" _Satan now spoke. _"Some priest you are. The Gate already has her. It won't let go. So what will it be?" _After speaking, the priest's body fell onto the Gate.

"Fujimoto tou-san, wake up!" Tsuna managed to get to her foster father and took hold of him. She looked around for something to use to get out. Her eyes landed on the sword and made her decision. She reached for Kurikara and unsheathed the sword. The orange and blue fire that had dimmed by now has flared up again.

Her ears grew pointed, like an elf, and her teeth sharpened to fangs. She grew a tail with the same fur color as her hair, a light brown. Tsuna knew little of the way of the sword, but she knew enough to cut the Gate below and destroy it. She sheathed it, tears coming to her eyes when she looked at Fujimoto's unmoving body. She wailed.

"Fujimoto tou-san!"

* * *

Review please.


End file.
